Practical Jokes
by JaySilverHeels
Summary: Naruto and Chouji play a joke on Shikamaru. They drug him and tie him up in the training field, and leave him to the mercy of a sex-crazed stranger! Or is it a stranger? Warning: There is swearing in it, and there will be some sexy-time in the next chapter. : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Joker

**Yo my beautiful and amazing people! So, I was thinking about ideas for the other KakaSaku stories, and I'm afraid to say that i've run into a terrible case of writers block. **

**So, I came up with this lovely piece of writing for you people! **

**He is my favourite character in the anime EVER, alongside the one and only Mr. Hatake. **

**Of course- **

**It's SHIKAMARU NARA!**

**YESH- BASK IN THE GLORY!**

**This picture contains all characters being used in this story! .**

**Okay. So, quick rundown. The italics are a flashback, so to speak. There is swearing in this, so I hope you're not fucking bothered. XD **

**Aha. Lol- But yeah. Seriously. **

**There is going to be some shexy-time in the next chapter, and of course, Shikamaru is going to pretend not to enjoy it. Hence the M rating. ;) **

**I hope you all like my little idea, XD**

**(I do not condone tying people up and raping them in a training field. It won't go down well with society, no matter how irresistibly SEXY they are!)**

**- Jay **

**\(^.^)/**

* * *

**"Practical Jokes"**

The sky was beginning to lighten up when Shikamaru had opened his eyes. The brown irises flexed as they struggled to take in what was around him. The male tried to move, but found that his body was heavy, limp. He felt a slight ache in his chest. He sighed heavily, and brought his eyes to see where he was. The area was flat, and mostly dirt. There were trees slightly obscuring the fences behind them, and lining the clearing that he was in.

After a brief moment of confusion, Shikamaru attempted to lift his arms. To his surprise, they were bound. His heart skipped a beat as he realised where he was, and what had happened to him. He was in the training field, strapped to a large log that had been placed horizontally in the ground. It was mainly used for training; punching, kicking, throwing kunai and shuriken at. That explained the scuff marks on the surface of the deep brown wood.

Shikamaru tried to pull his wrists away from the wood, but he failed as soon at he'd moved his wrist apart a few millimetres. He looked over his shoulder to figure out what he was bound with, to see if he could snap it and then get back to the village before anyone had noticed he'd gone. His slender but fit frame provided him with enough room to shuffle over and glance down at what he was tied with. The thing was shiny, metallic. Then he felt a knot tighten in his throat. "What the heck?" He panicked, seeing the handcuffs around his wrists restraining him from movement. The silver chain between the metal loops around his wrist rattled together as he struggled against them.

And after a minute or two of silence, he remembered the event that had occurred a few hours earlier.

"_Ha-ha, Shika. Do you really think so?" Chouji asked, as the pair of shinobi walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf. _

"_Well yeah. Idiot, I just said I did, didn't I?" Shikamaru replied. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He and Chouji were on their way to Ichiraku Ramen for some food. For some odd reason, Chouji had said he'd 'treat' Shikamaru to a meal. Hesitantly, Shikamaru agreed, thinking that nothing could be wrong with it._

_When they reached Ichiraku, their meals we're already waiting for them. "…Chouji, what did you break?" _

"_Huh? Nothing! Why would you think I broke something?" _

"_Because last time this happened, I found out a few hours later that you had broken my bedroom door lock. I had to sleep on the couch that night." _

"_Ha-ha__, hey, Shikamaru- that was an accident. And besides, this is just a friendly meal." Chouji seemed a little skittish. Shikamaru sighed, taking a seat next to Chouji at the Ramen bar. Chouji happily thanked the kind sir for his wonderful meal, and__ Shikamaru did the same. (Except__ with __**much**__ less enthusiasm, and with a fla__t__t__er__ tone.) _

_The staff had left a few minutes earlier, and half way through the meal, Naruto had turned up. The blonde watched the other two boys eat; craving the Ramen that he loved so much. It was a good half an hour before the two had finished eating. Of course, Chouji had about three more bowls than Shikamaru did. Typical, it was Chouji. _

"_So, Shikamaru. Done any interesting missions lately?" Naruto asked, eagerly leaning over the space between the Chuunin and himself. _

"_No." _

"_None at all?"_

"_No."_

"_Really? Well, done anything interesting lately anyways?"_

"_No."_

_Shikamaru's flat tone was enough to put Naruto off of his persistent questioning. (For once- usually he'd just keep on going, and going, and going, and going…)_

_Shikamaru looked down into his empty bowl. His eyes became heavy. "…Weird."_

"_What's up, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, almost like he had been watching this whole time._

"…_I-… Just feel sleepy."_

"_Is that so? Well, Chouji, I think we should walk him home, right?" Naruto looked up at Chouji; a stupid wide grin was spread across his lips. _

"_I'm okay, Naruto... I just… need…" He felt himself getting limp. What the hell? He hadn't been drinking, so what was this sudden feeling of fatigue all about?_

"_Ha-ha- yeah, Naruto. Let's walk the poor boy home~" Chouji and Naruto grabbed an arm each of Shikamaru's, and began to carry him out of the ramen shop._

"_Wow, Shikamaru."_

"…_What…" Shikamaru replied to Naruto's comment._

"_You're kinda slow today."_

"_Shut up..." _

"_You didn't even notice that we spiked your Ramen."_

"…_Huh?" Shikamaru's head was so light. Spiked? What the fuck? "..Assholes… get... me... home…" He stammered, barely able to control his own mouth. _

"_Nah, me and Naruto are going to take you to the training field, if that's okay." _

"…_Put me down." _

"_Nope- you're coming with us!" _

"_Is this because… I pranked you guys the other week?" Shikamaru slurred, feeling like he'd chugged a keg of beer. _

"_Yeah. You're that smart, at least." Naruto grinned down at Shikamaru's pained face. "Oh man, you should love what we've got in store for you!" _

_It was a few minutes walking (and dragging) before the trio reached the dark training field. In the middle of the field was the log that they'd use for stationary sparring. There was a bag next to it._ (Obviously containing the handcuffs...)_ Naruto and Chouji dragged Shikamaru towards it, and then sat him down with his back against the log. The two assailants pulled his hands behind the log, and bound his wrists tightly. _

"_Right. There is one person who's got the key. You'll know who when she comes here later."_

"…_I'll… kill you…bastards.." Shikamaru managed to mumble, looking up as Naruto and Chouji stood there laughing at him- before he dozed off into a drug endued sleep. _

He recalled the reason for his torture. "…Wow. They got me good this time." Shikamaru looked down at his lap. He was missing his vest and his black shirt. He was only wearing his sandals, his pants, together with the white bandages around his thigh, and his fish-net top. He groaned to himself. "Should 'a known something was up. Fuck you, Chouji." He cursed.

The sun was beginning to peek over the edge of the scenery. It was quite beautiful, it was a wonder no one was there to see it. Shikamaru sighed, banging his head onto the log with a frustrated groan.

"Fed up, huh?" Can a voice from somewhere behind him. It sounded familiar, but somehow like the person had put unneeded sexual tones into the sentence.

"…Who's there? Get me the fuck out of here!" He cried, trying to work out where he'd known the voice from.

"Can't do that, bub." The person replied, the voice sounded closer now.

"Well fucking do something!" Shikamaru cried, the frustration in his voice was sky high. "Please!"

"Heh- I've never seen you so **desperate**, Shikamaru." It was on the tip of his tongue. He was so close to figuring out that voice! Damn it, if they hadn't said everything in a erotic way, then he would have figured it out already. The stranger bent down, and rested on their knees behind the log and behind Shikamaru. They reached their arms over his shoulders. Their arms were slender, pale, and smooth. The person slid their fingers onto his chest, making him frown with discontent. "The fuck is going on! Stop touching me!" Shikamaru cried. His demands fell onto deaf ears.

"You look cute when you're all tied up like this." The voice was now a whisper, right in his ear. The scent from the stranger drifted across his face. They smelt like flowers… It was obviously a girl.

"Just get me out of here." He disregarded the other's comment. He was far too angry to be caring about comments like that. The hands on his chest traced his pecks over his fishnet shirt. The long, painted fingernails hooked onto the mesh, pulling it away from his skin slightly. Then, they let go, and chuckled longingly as the mesh pinged back against his tough skin.

"You freak!" Shikamaru growled, struggling and writhing in awkwardness. The handcuffs around his thin wrists had left dark red stains, and a few cuts. Struggling was painful.

Suddenly, the hands on his chest retreated. They emerged a few moments later, a forehead protector clutched between the fingers. The stranger pulled the make-shift blindfold over Shikamaru's eyes, causing him to go into a full blown panic attack. It was rare to see such confusion, fear, and panic rolled into one person. All Shikamaru could see was black- however, those hot palms continued to caress his chest and stomach as he began to struggle again. The strange thing was that the strangers' sensual touch was so… **hot. **It made his blood rush and his head spin. His breath was quick, making his chest expand frantically. The nippiness of the morning air caused his hot breath to condensate into a fine mist. The stranger's lips curled into an evil smile as they watched Shikamaru struggle.

* * *

**Fuck yeah. So, Shikamaru rape, anyone? XD **

**Please rate or message me if you want to see what happens next! (It will be M rated, so be prepared!)**

**Thanks again folks.**

**-Jay**


	2. Chapter 2: Persistent Bitch

**Okay! So! Part two is here! **

**I was debating on giving you guys the whole scene, but I decided to tease you all with this! **

**Aha. It is kind of graphic, and contains swearing.**

**The _italics _are flashbacks!**

**Okay I hope you guys enjoy this part. **

**I'd just like to point out that I found this very hard to put into words. I didn't just want to say "She grabbed his **** and *****". No, no way. It needed to be more thoughtful, and so, i'm sorry if this turn out like a pile of shit. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please R&R, or PM me for ideas or suggestions! **

**Cheers! **

**-Jay.**

* * *

**Practical Jokes**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**"Persistent Bitch"**

"You like this, don't you?" The voice sounded sinister… The stranger who had Shikamaru in this situation grinned evilly. The female felt herself aching. Her throat tightened, constricting her airways and making her breath harder. The adrenaline kicked in, making her hands shake with anticipation. Her chest twisted, wanting to feel him in her so badly. She looked at Shikamaru, who was struggling so much against his restraint. His wrists were red, aching, hurting, and bleeding. The blood from his braised wrists began to pool; the droplets of blood ran silently down his fingers, before finally dropping, and collecting in a tiny, shining pool of crimson liquid. Never before had the girl been in such a predicament. She had never done anything this outrageous. Well, technically, she was doing Chouji and Naruto a favour. They wanted to prank Shikamaru, and they had sure got him bad this time. He had had sex before, and they knew it. They thought it would be a good prank to tease him a little—but the stranger had better ideas. She was going to take him all of the way. She was going to take _herself _all the way this time.

She had watched Shikamaru from a young age. She, too, was growing up alongside him. She pretended that she was emotionally strong, that she could handle being by herself: when in actual fact, she couldn't stand it. Everyday she'd see couples sat at park benches, drinking tea in the small roadside shops, and walking together down the street, their fingers intertwined like puzzle pieces. She longed to be the girl who had a man. But no- no matter how much she tried, how hard she trained, she couldn't become the girl that she'd wanted to be. The kind of girl that everyone wanted.

These feelings of loneliness stunted the zinging electricity that flowed through her body. She needed to stop thinking about 'love' and get on with this action. For a long time, she had craved Shikamaru. She had craved touching his tan skin, running her fingers along the contours of his stomach, feeling him as he felt her. He was never interested though. The only time he showed even a glimmer of interest was when he was playing Shogi.

She thought about that moment they'd spent together.

_They had all gone out for Chouji's birthday. They were at the bar, all separated into little groups. Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji and Kakashi were all at the bar buying the new rounds. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Temari were all conjugated around a small table in the corner of the room. "Wow, Ino. Him? Really?" Sakura looked at her best friend with a stupid smirk painted on her lips. _

"_Shut up forehead. I don't know what it is… but..." Ino sighed, and looked over at the bar. "…I've been blind all of this time." _

"_W-Well I think its s-sweet!" Called Hinata, a little quietly, but she still got her point across nonetheless. "If Ino likes him then d-don't put her down, Sakura." Hinata seemed strangely confident. Ino looked at her with an expression of surprise on her pretty features. _

"_Thanks, Hina. And anyways," She turned to the pink haired medic, "at least I'm still not crushing on the traitor!" She realised that was a harsh thing to say, but it was true. Sasuke was a traitor… a damn sexy traitor, yes, but he still left his friends at a time when he needed them the most. _

_As Ino looked up at Shikamaru, her lips curled into a cute smile. Her cheeks burnt a little with a hot pink blush. She bunched up her knees together and balled her hands between one another. She looked like a silly school girl. _

_Ino liked Shikamaru. She didn't know what it was about him. Maybe it was his disregard for respect, or his overly lazy attitude. All that she did know was that he was attractive. That black hair, those silver earrings, those deep, chocolaty eyes, that husky voice, and that slim, oh so deliciously hot body; it all drove her mad. Yes – she had seen his body. Team mates had to see these things, right? Luckily, Asuma sensei had told Ino that she could go and change behind the cover of the bushes, but she still got to see Asuma, Shikamaru, and the rather plump Chouji stripping off in the woods. And yes- he was fucking hot. _

_Ino remembered that day like it was the best Christmas she'd ever had. And when she looked at Shikamaru, the image of him pulling his mesh underlay shirt over his head popped into her mind, causing her to blush and look away. _

_The partygoers all spent a few hours enjoying drinks and chatting with each other. They sang Chouji happy birthday, and then it was just about time to go home. Ino bade goodbye to her friends, and then gave Chouji a happy birthday hug. She looked at Chouji. "Where's Shika?" _

"_In the bathroom. I think he had too much to drink."_

"_..Is that so?" Ino laughed slightly. "Well, I'm off. Have a happy birthday, Chouji!" _

_Ino made her way towards the bathroom, dodging the bar crawlers and the drunkards. She needed to use the bathroom before taking her leave. On her way in, she saw the males door open. Shikamaru stumbled out, missing his Chuunin vest. He threw an accusing glance at Ino. _

"_Hey!" Shikamaru called, shoving a fist playfully into her arm. The blonde stumbled forwards, unaware of what she'd done wrong. _

"_What?" she whirled on him, her eyes smouldering with annoyance. She had been drinking, and Shikamaru had been too. But when he drunk, it just seemed to piss her off. Why did he anger her so much? And why was he so god damn irresistible? _

"_Where d'yo think you're going, you troublesome human being?" He called, stepping closer to her. He smelt heavily of sake, and mints… there was a hint of freshly cut grass, and coffee lingering on his clothes, too. He was obviously in no state of mind to be thinking clearly. She took what he had to say on the chin- she knew he didn't mean what he was saying. _

"_I'm going home. Is that alright, sir?" She joked, looking up into the brown eyes that captivated her aqua ones. He looked down at her. His stare was intimidating. After a moment of silence, Ino proceeded to barge him out of the way. Suddenly, she was shoved back. Shikamaru had grabbed her arms and forced her back, pinning her against the wall. "What the fuck, Shika! Let me go!" Secretly, she was loving this. Never had the pair been in such close proximity before. _

"_Shut up." He glared. "Why do you always do that?" He accused. "Making these demanding remarks 24/7!" _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Ino replied, not sure if he was angry or just overly curious. _

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about, you troublesome girl." He closed the gap between their bodies quickly. Then, Ino found herself wide-eyed, her vision blurred, and her lips being invaded. Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned into the forceful kiss, poking his tongue through her lips and into her moist mouth. She felt lost. Utterly and totally lost. She closed her eyes too, pushing her tongue back into his own domain. She never imagined him to be such a good kisser. She wondered if he was just as in good in bed._

_The next thing she knew, Shikamaru was looking her in the face. "See ya later- pig." He joked, and trudged back off to the party. He left Ino high and dry, her body trembling, and her eyes watery. Her cheeks burned with a furious passion, and her knees were about ready to buckle beneath her._

"…_Bye." She muttered. _

_She didn't tell him the next day. She thought about telling him- but he may as well not know. He had kissed her, and that was the thing that set her train in motion. Nobody knew about their kiss. Only Ino, because Shikamaru didn't remember anything at all. She knew she could black male him one day with it if she ever needed to._

Her hot breath batted down onto Shikamaru's cheeks and bare neck, making him turn his head away in… not fear, but… she didn't know what it was, but it only egged her on in what she thought was a sick, twisted game of 'Who wants who'. Her mind was so clouded with thoughts of sex and not relationships that she didn't realise that he didn't want this. The way he turned his head away from her made her angry. If only he could look at her- to see that burning desire in her eyes. Maybe it would spur him into an adrenaline fuelled fuck.

The girl flicked her long blonde hair sassily as she watched the male before her begin to panic again. She placed both of her hands on his thighs, gently massaging them. Surely this would throw off his feelings of fear and defensiveness, and maybe, _just maybe _he'd get into it. His legs felt firm in her hands. Not muscly, but firm. Like he could run for a good few miles.

But as she thought about it- who would get into it? This was practically rape! Taking someone as they begged not to- unless he was hiding it? There was only one way to find out. Push on further, and see if the tables turn.

Shikamaru's heart was beating at a raging pace. The sound of his drumming heart rang loudly in his ears as he tried to block out thoughts of excitement and eagerness. Mentally, Shikamaru was enjoying this. It was so wrong- to be felt and touched like this by a complete stranger. (Who he thinks is a stranger.) To be blindfolded and made to feel so helpless. To feel like he couldn't _fight back_. It was a strange turn on. Shikamaru locked the feelings deep inside of him, afraid that if he showed a single shard of interest in this taboo then she would have her way with him. But did he want this? He wasn't even sure himself.

The person who was doing this to him took it upon herself to take it to the next step. Ino proceeded to advance around to his front, which was riddled in tiny twinkles of sweat. She clambered on top of him, and parted her legs over his waist so that her pelvis was pushed against his, and their skins were only a few layers of fabric away from touching. Even if it was early in the morning, the heat that the pair was producing made their breath condensate. It was like they were breathing on windows. "Get off me!" Shikamaru cried, too in pain to pull at his handcuffed wrists anymore. Those same hands from earlier resumed caressing his chest… this time they dragged their selves lower. The nails dragged along his tough tan skin, catching on his net shirt.

"I _love _that shirt…" She hissed, leaning closer. The physical heat from her body was emitting itself now, and he could feel it. _Feel i__t. _

"S-Stop it!" Shikamaru cried. Suddenly, his pleas and panicked tones were silenced. His lips had been claimed. The female pushed herself onto him; she pushed her full, pink lips against his, and twisted her head in that teenage fashion. However, her hands were still working on his chest, tracing his abs and pulling on his mesh shirt. She pushed past the barriers of his lips, and danced her tongue around inside. He felt the moistness from her mouth invade his own… it felt familiar. But somehow he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, Shikamaru pulled away. His blindfold was effective at blocking out his vision, but it was useless at hiding his Pepto-Bismol coloured blush. "…S-Stop!" He mustered, realising that this was it. He was fucked. Literally. This felt so good to him. And his body showed it. Sweat drops began to form on his forehead, and he didn't realise he was pushing his pelvis up against hers. The hard bulge in his pants dug into the females in-between, making her bite her lip in anticipation.

Ino pulled her body closer to his, making her breasts touch his chest. "…You do like it, don't you? I can feel it~" She teased, leaning forwards and making contact to his earlobe with her tongue. Shikamaru turned his face away from the girl, and breathed through his mouth. "Ah, fuck!" He groaned, beginning to think that he should just give in. The warmth from her flesh was seeping through his pants, making him twitch and only dream about wanting her. He arched his back slightly. "Who the fuck are you?" He gasped.

"Aw, that would ruin it if I told you!" She teased, proceeding to lick down his neck. The muscles in his neck tensed as she moved lower and lower, finally reaching his collar bone. "Besides," *lick* "It's too late to get out of it now." She chuckled slyly. Shikamaru reached his limit. He couldn't handle all of this contact. And just then- she made it ten times worse.

Ino stuck her hands up his shirt, and began to lift it over his head. His chest heaved heavily, taking in quick snaps of crisp morning air. The girl lifted the mesh over the back of his head, but she didn't remove it fully. It hung onto his shoulders, and strung over the back of his neck: yet it still left his front completely bare. "Oh wow… it's even better than I remembered!" The girl squealed, and ran her soft hands up and down the abs before her. Her eyes were magically glued to the tanned skin. Shikamaru tensed his stomach, the heat from her waist was driving him mad. "…Shut up!" He snapped. The girl ignored his demands.

"Can I have a taste?" She stated rather than asked. Ino pushed her face down close to his abs, and then stuck out her tongue. She hovered just above his skin, above his belly button, and breathed heavily. The hot warmth from her breath baked onto Shikamaru's skin. "No…No!" He pleaded, all the while, his heart was screaming '_Yes! YES!'_

After hovering in that position for a few pant-filled seconds, she lowered, and dragged her tongue up his skin. It was salty, and delicious. She retraced the steps with her tongue, using her hands as leverage on his hips. She dug her thumbs in between his soft flesh, edging evermore closer to his most sensitive area. Inside of her it was like a firework had been set off. The explosions and the light was her heart pumping, and her thighs clenching. She felt her body twitching, _wanting, needing_. But for Shikamaru, it was a thousand times worse. It felt like someone had set alight fifty firecrackers inside a china shop. Each little 'pop' was a zing of ecstasy on his own skin, and every crash of the plates symbolised his peaking anger and arousal. Damn- whoever this was, they sure knew how to make him want it.

Before he knew it, Shikamaru realised what he was doing. He was encouraging her. He lifted his head, unable to control this feeling anymore. "…Just… do it." He murmured, his voice was in that low husky tone that he used to insult people without them knowing. His lungs were craving air, his mouth was craving hers, his hands ached to touch and feel – but most of all, _he wanted to get rid of that persistent bitch. _"Do it and give me the key." He whispered, feeling the massaging on his hips cease. Ino looked up at him, her face red with embarrassment. "…Really now?" she asked, moving her fingers over to his pants. She hooked her index fingers over the fabric, and slightly tugged on it. "You're totally sure?" She asked one last time.

"Just fucking do it, asshole!" Shikamaru gasped. And then, he heard his zipper go. His cheeks were slashed with deep red blushes, and Ino's was as equally red. He turned his blindfolded face away, and leaned back into the wood. His wrists ached so much… it hurt just to move the slightest way. He arched his back, feeling the girls hot breath on his skin yet again. "…You fucking tease.." he growled. He was met with a sly chuckle, and then, the soft palm of the girl's hand on his 'area'. He clenched his teeth together. "…You t-tease!" He repeated. Ino looked down at his purple coloured boxers, ready to take him in her hands and get him ready. Then, she peeled back his boxers, and began to take him in her soft palms. Ino was old enough to know what a boy harboured down there. And of course, she had done things with it before. She knew how guys liked to be stroked. But as she looked down at his tanned and throbbing piece, she grinned wider than ever. "…Jesus- it's bigger than I expected." She mused, wrapping her hand around the hard flesh. At first, she was slow, with one hand. "Hnn~" She moaned slightly, looking up at Shikamaru's blushing face. She began to move her hands in ways that she knew would please him. And judging by his ever increasing blushing, sweating and lip-biting, he was liking it too.

* * *

**Like? No like?**

**Please tell me what you think in reviews and/or PM's. **

**I thank you for reading, and if you stick around and ask for more, then maybe we'll find out if Shikamaru gets taken around the block! ;D**

**-Jay **

**P.S- Please, please please check out my bestfriend's Harry Potter FanFics! She is on here, and her username is 'GEEKS FOR THE WIN'.**

**I would much appreciate it if you gave her stories and poems some nice reviews! ^^**

**Much obliged, you Shikamaru fans! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Soaking Wet Desire

**OMG GUYS! I am so sorry! I feel like shit for not giving you guys what you want... But i've had exams, been visiting college, and my birthday is a few days away so i've been organizing that. Not to mention that i've literally got dick for brains when it comes to getting motivated...**

**But here it is. I have a feeling that I will really disappoint you guys. I'm so sorry about the shit quality of this chapter... I really had no ideas. Plus in a review I had, someone brought something to my attention that completely stopped my flow of ideas. **

**I tried to address that problem here in this chapter. **

**It is really short, and really shit.**

**Don't hate me please.**

**-Jay**

* * *

**Practical Jokes**

**-Chapter 3-**

**"Soaking Wet Desire"**

With a shrill gasp of choppy air, Shikamaru thrashed his head to the side. Feeling the others warm hands on his member drove him crazy. He wanted to blow it- get it all over and done with and then run home where he would die in the safety of his room from shame. However, this woman kept him on the edge at all times. Not once did she stop, yet she never gave him enough to blow.

"You know… I never thought we'd be doing this." She murmured, her voice quiet, shaky. She glared at his throbbing piece, almost taken by the thought of it inside of her. She furrowed her brows. The sheer perverse nature of what she was doing was beginning to get to her. However, what he said next would either spur her on, or make her run away screaming.

"Please..."

'Please?' She thought. Did he really just say that?

"Please." He stated again. This time he strained to say it. Shikamaru was almost begging… It made her hungry. Her eyes bored into his burning red cheeks. Should she adhere to his pleas? Even though she wanted this, was she really going to cross this threshold? The inside of Ino's mouth was moist, ready to lather him. She leaned down to his member… And before he had a moment to think, she plunged him into her mouth. His back arched and his chest thrust outwards. He let out the most seductive moan she had ever heard. Who knew Shikamaru had this much **passion **inside of him? She dragged her tongue against his flesh, and began to bob her head up and down on him. His continued cries and moans penetrated her ears, making her more aroused by the moment. Her skin prickled as she felt him pulsate in her mouth.

Shikamaru breathed quickly, feeling himself on the edge. All this while his mind had been cloaked with fear. Fear of shame, embarrassment, and most of all, enjoyment. Was he really enjoying this? Enjoying being tied up? Made to feel powerless?

Suddenly he felt himself falling. He had fallen over the edge.. He was going to come. He exclaimed loudly, almost shouting the curse word. His warm, collective juice gushed into her mouth, making her choke slightly as it dove down her throat. She pulled away, coughing. "..Jesus!" She muttered, wiping some of his physical greed from her bottom lip. She gazed at him with lustful eyes. That was amazing. She gladly swallowed his contents, ignoring the slightly salty taste. All that she was bothered about was seeing him in a state such as this.

He leaned back into the wood. He was heaving, like he had resurfaced from swimming. He bit down on his lip, with a slight smirk on his lips. Ino was shocked at this facial expression.

"…What the fuck are you smirking about…" she growled, feeling some anger peak within her. Damn that Shikamaru… He still had his fucking cool! EVEN NOW!

"…Thanks.." he stuttered. "..I knew you would be good." He said. Every single syllable rolled off of his tongue.

She stared at his sweaty body, feeling disgusted, ashamed, but most of all, satisfied. Up until now it was thought that Shikamaru had never had his thing sucked. Turns out he had.

"I've had some… But yours takes the cake." He continued to tease with shaky, ecstasy entwined words.

She felt her head get light, her heart begin to pump at unimaginable speeds. What he said next would scar her for life.

"You're the best I've had yet, Ino."

* * *

**I'm sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, but I feel that I should explain some stuff. As you may have guessed, Shikamaru knew all along who it was. The night that he and Ino shared that violent kiss; it wasn't only Ino who remembered it. **

**Once again i'm sorry for the wait, and even more sorry for the absolutely shocking quality of this piece. **

**-Jay**

**P.S - I don't blame you if I get shit reviews- if any at all. I just thank you for supporting me through this little fic! I'm truly sorry for the appointment!  
**


End file.
